


You left me a letter, a damn letter.

by BloodyWolf



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyWolf/pseuds/BloodyWolf
Summary: Buona sera!Ecco a voi, dal mio personale punto di vista, cosa è successo subito dopo la puntata 22 della seconda stagione.Per chi non è arrivato a questo spunto, bhe, è SPOILER!!| 2141 parole | Fluff |
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	You left me a letter, a damn letter.

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER per chi non è arrivato a guardare la puntata 22 della seconda stagione!  
> Perché ho deciso di scrivere questa cosa?   
> Semplicemente ho notato che Danny evita di dire che è stato “rapito” dalla CIA e, nella mia testa shipper, è tutto dovuto al fatto che se Steve sapesse partirebbe a testa bassa per sconfiggere il cattivo di turno.   
> Quindi detto ciò spero che non sia OOC, se lo fosse please ditemelo con consigli utili per sistemare la cosa.  
> Spero che sia di vostro gradimento <3   
> Ringrazio chiunque trovi del tempo per leggere questa storia e ringrazio nuovamente chi di voi spende cinque minuti a lasciarmi un commento <3   
> Siete davvero importanti, sappiatelo!  
> Buona lettura!

SPOILER per chi non è arrivato a guardare la puntata 22 della seconda stagione!

Perché ho deciso di scrivere questa cosa? 

Semplicemente ho notato che Danny evita di dire che è stato “rapito” dalla CIA e, nella mia testa shipper, è tutto dovuto al fatto che se Steve sapesse partirebbe a testa bassa per sconfiggere il cattivo di turno. 

Quindi detto ciò spero che non sia OOC, se lo fosse please ditemelo con consigli utili per sistemare la cosa.

Spero che sia di vostro gradimento <3 

Ringrazio chiunque trovi del tempo per leggere questa storia e ringrazio nuovamente chi di voi spende cinque minuti a lasciarmi un commento <3 

Siete davvero importanti, sappiatelo!

Buona lettura!  


** You left me a letter, a damn letter. **

Steve era tornato. 

Vivo e vegeto nonostante i graffi che aveva sul volto.

Danny si era ritrovato a sospirare, eliminando un piccola quantità dell’angoscia che sembrava attanagliargli lo stomaco con violenza, una sensazione che lo aveva tenuto prigioniero fin dal momento in cui, alla CIA, gli avevano detto che Steve era in pericolo.

La Yakuza, ora, era di fronte e loro, erano armati ed erano pronti a sparare ma l’unica cosa a cui Danny stava dando attenzione, era la presenza di Steve.

“Five-o! Abbassate le armi!”

La sua voce uscì roca, a tratti angosciata e stanca. Danny era riuscito a sfuggire alla CIA e arrivare giusto in tempo dal Seal con i rinforzi alle spalle.

Adam, il nuovo capo della Yakuza, decise che non valeva la pena mettere a repentaglio la sua neo relazione con Kono per una cosa così.... stupida.

Danny aveva il fiatone, ma quando Steve lo guardò per dirgli le classiche parole che si scambiano alla fine di ogni caso, un sorriso si fece strada sul suo volto rispondendo così al partner.

“Danny portalo via.”

“Le persone normali salutano prima di tutto…”

Le mani di Danny afferrarono il retro della camicia di Wo Fat e lo condusse, con una leggera violenza nei movimenti, fino all’auto della polizia, sospirando nuovamente quando consegnò il criminale ai colleghi.

Di norma sarebbe salito in auto e avrebbe accompagnato il malcapitato fino alla centrale, ma non in quel preciso istante, prima di tutto doveva salutare Steve.

Kono aveva abbracciato Steve e Chin gli aveva battuto una pacca amichevole sulla spalla, solo dopo averli salutati, Steve si voltò verso di lui aprendo le braccia in un grande amichevole saluto.

Il calore del Seal avvolse il detective con dolcezza, una stretta la loro che durò qualche secondo in più, un abbraccio che permise a Danny di sussurrare all’altro parole cariche di apprensione e di ringraziamento.

“Sei vivo… la prossima volta che mi tieni all’oscuro di tutto ti uccido, maledetto McGarrett.”

Il sorriso dell’uomo si mostrò, bello e splendente in direzione di tutto il resto del team mentre Danny si allontanò dal corpo del proprio compagno.

La mano di Steve tornò ad afferrarlo per una spalla, in modo da tirarlo contro il proprio fianco e tenerlo il più vicino possibile.

Danny sorrise al gesto, tanto spontaneo quanto piacevole. Allungò un braccio per circondare la schiena di Steve con il proprio braccio, in una stretta che significava molto di più di quello che sembrava.

Erano state le due settimane più lunghe della sua vita, quattordici giorni in cui Danny si era reso davvero conto di quanto soffrisse l’assenza di Steve vicino a sé, sia come partner sul lavoro, sia come amico ma soprattutto come amante.

“Siamo felici che tu sia tornato, capo.”

Kono aveva parlato sorridendogli, mentre Chin aveva incrociato le braccia, divertito.

“Steve, ti sei perso certe cose su Danny ma tranquillo, ti aggiornerò su tutto.”

Danny si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore indicando l’amico ed aggrottando le sopracciglia in maniera sorpresa e quasi offesa.

“In quest’isola esiste farsi gli affari propri? Anche se non ci credo, sarebbe carino che voi...”

Indicando Chin e, successivamente, Kono.

“...non raccontiate, al Super Seal qui presente, quello che IO ho fatto, grazie.”

Kono iniziò a ridacchiare contro lo sguardo contrariato di Danny mentre Chin raccontava il modo in cui il detective aveva obbligato un uomo a parlare iniettandogli della vitamina B, spacciandola al sospettato come vaiolo .

“Tu cosa? Quello del poliziotto cattivo è il mio ruolo, Danno!”

Steve aveva un sorriso radioso nel sentire il racconto sull’amico, era stanco e gli si leggeva sul volto ma le parole di Chin gli stavano riempiendo lo spirito, lì insieme alla sua o _hana_ .

“Sì, Steve e, parole sue, avremmo dovuto seguire le tue regole ovvero non avere regole.”

Steve si voltò verso Danny e i loro sguardi si scontrarono, il detective si ritrovò a leggerci una nota di amore negli occhi dell’altro, qualcosa che solo lui sapeva esistesse nei suoi confronti. Sbuffò muovendo distrattamente una mano in direzione del gruppo di amici, dirigendosi, con il suo passo morbido, verso l’auto con la quale era fuggito alla CIA.

“Hai intenzione di lasciarmi qui?”

La voce di Steve era squillante e divertita, ma Kono sovrastò quella voce avanzando di alcuni passi verso di lui.

“Danny dove sei stato in queste ultime ore? Il tuo cellulare era irraggiungibile e…”

Il detective alzò le braccia in segno di resa, scosse il capo e portò le mani di fronte a sé, in una muta richiesta di silenzio.

“Ho avuto un contrattempo, ma sto bene, Kono, vi ho chiamati e vi ho fatto arrivare qui a recuperare questo uomo delle caverne… Davvero Kono, sto bene.”

La ragazza lo fissò, delusa dal suo modo di fare; da quando conosceva Danny Kono aveva imparato che l’uoomo deviava sempre i suoi problemi, preferendo tenendoli all’oscuro di tutto, pensando di non farli preoccupare. Era una persona fantastica Danny e lei era felice di averlo conosciuto ma non voleva lasciarlo solo con i suoi casini, aprì la bocca per parlare ma si ritrovò a zittirsi quando Steve le passò accanto battendole delicatamente una mano sulla schiena.

“Ci penso io a Danny, andate a riposarvi, ve lo meritate.”

Danny nel frattempo era salito in auto, sul sedile del guidatore mentre tamburellava le dita sul volante, a tratti nervoso ma sicuro per la mezza bugia che aveva detto alla giovane.

Non dovevano sapere del suo rapimento da parte della CIA, non dovevano preoccuparsi per lui, non ce n’era la necessità.

Steve trotterellò fino all’auto, stranendosi di fronte ad essa, aprì le braccia per chiedere silenziosamente una risposta da compagno.

Danny lo guardò per alcuni secondi prima di stringere lo sguardo e spostare il volto verso il finestrino, lo stava palesemente ignorando.

Danny partì, immettendosi sulla strada, non appena Steve si chiuse la portiera alle spalle, guidò nervoso ed irritato, mentre McGarrett se ne rimaneva immobile e silenzioso, in attesa che il biondo esplodesse, perché lo sapeva che tra loro i segreti non duravano a lungo.

Giunsero alla sede dei Five-o e recuperarono la camaro.

Danny si fermò appoggiando le mani sul telaio della sua auto, inspirando e cercando le parole prima di esplodere in un fiume che, sapeva, non avrebbe mai controllato del tutto.

“Tu non hai presente le pene degli inferi che mi hai fatto passare in queste due settimane, la paura e la tensione con cui ho dovuto convivere…”

Steve si sedette sul cofano incrociando le braccia al petto, pronto a sorbirsi tutto lo sfogo di Danny, consapevole che sarebbe arrivato.

“...So che è qualcosa che dovevi fare per conto tuo ma, dannazione! Mi hai lasciato una lettera… una maledetta lettera, Steve.”

Il corpo di Danny era teso, si muoveva a scatti e la camicia sul suo petto era tesa mentre il suo respiro era corto e veloce.

“Tu non sai cosa ho dovuto fare per avere quelle informazioni, cose che io non so fare e sopportare, io non sono te, maledizione io non sono un Seal ma rifarei tutto per te!”

Era forse una mezza dichiarazione d’amore quella che stava sentendo Steve? Una disperata dichiarazione, ma c’era ed era lì intrecciata con parole colme di disperazione.

McGarrett aggrottò le sopracciglia, senza capire cosa effettivamente stesse blaterando il detective, cosa aveva fatto di così grave?

Danny si zittì per alcuni secondi, intento a guardare il proprio riflesso nel finestrino della propria auto, indeciso ma più che sicuro di dover raccontare l’intera vicenda a Steve, non era in grado di mantenere il segreto con lui e ne era consapevole.

“Mi…”

Doveva solo trovare le parole adatte, senza allarmare troppo l’altro. Senza farlo partire stile carro armato pronto a sfondare muri e teste.

“Per avere quelle informazioni mi sono recato al distaccamento delle CIA e, dopo aver alzato la voce contro di loro, mi hanno rapito…”

Steve scese dal cofano con un salto, avvicinandosi a lui con passo di carica, ricercando un contatto visivo con l'altro uomo, un modo come un'altro per ricercare, in quelle pozze chiare, la verità delle parole che uscivano con difficoltà dalla bocca di Danny.

“Ti hanno rapito? Danny…”

Il detective annuì, alzando le mani per fermare le parole di Steve con un dito alzato, per poi continuare il discorso.

“Non sono una fanciulla indifesa, Steve. Ma grazie alle informazioni che mi avevi dato tu e a quelle che noi abbiamo trovato indagando, uno di loro ha deciso di tradire la CIA in nome dell’amicizia della donna che abbiamo trovato morta e di aiutarmi a scappare.”

Steve guardò l’amico, annuì alle parole del detective, non capendo perfettamente quello che, ne era certo, Danny aveva nascosto tra le parole.

“Cosa ti hanno fatto?”

Danny negò con il capo, non gli avevano fatto chissà cosa ma per lui era stato strano, era stato come trovarsi in un segmento della vita di Steve, in quello che faceva  _prima_ di conoscerli _._

“Oltre a minacciare, nemmeno troppo velatamente, sia me che Grace?”

Steve strinse le mani in un pugno, le vene delle braccia si mostrarono silenziose a testimoniare il livello di nervoso che il Seal aveva in corpo.

“Volevano che io chiudessi il caso, mi hanno chiesto di dimenticare tutto, di far sparire le prove e che, se casualmente, tu ci fossi finito in mezzo dovevamo fregarcene e farcene una ragione...”

Steve annuì alle parole, era notte fonda e intorno a loro non c’era nessuno e, la tiepida brezza delle Hawaii, era l’unica compagna a quelle parole.

“L’uomo che mi ha aiutato, mi ha detto come dovevo fare per uscire da lì, ho dovuto colpirlo con il calcio della pistola Steve, ho dovuto atterrare un altro uomo facendolo svenire e uscire da una finestra, prelevare un’auto che l’uomo mi aveva lasciato e poi dirigermi da te…”

Danny si era leccato le labbra, nervoso. Steve lo capiva, sapeva che Danny era buono, non ce l’aveva nel sangue la cattiveria e, il dover agire come un criminale o come un soldato addestrato, lo aveva segnato più delle botte o delle pallottole.

“Il tutto in tredici minuti…”

Danny si voltò verso Steve e allungò un dito sul petto del proprio collega e partner, indeciso se essere furioso o terrorizzato per finire quel discorso.

“Se non fossi arrivato in tempo Steve tu ora saresti...”

I suoi occhi si velarono di lacrime, la paura presente ad impedirgli di finire la frase. Si leccò le labbra per darsi un minimo di contegno, respirando a pieni polmoni prima di ricominciare a parlare, o almeno provarci.

“Ma sei arrivato in tempo, Danno.”

Le parole di Steve scivolarono su di lui come se fossero fatte di lava, una sensazione di calore e di dolore si estesero dentro di lui; l’aveva salvato, era arrivato in tempo ed ora erano lì, l’uno di fronte all’altro.

Danny annuì coprendo quella poca distanza tra loro abbracciandolo. La consapevolezza che, se non avesse lottato, ora non avrebbe potuto stringerlo a sé, creò nell’uomo una sorta di muta disperazione, facendo sì che il contatto tra loro si intensificasse maggiormente.

“Andiamo a casa.”

Steve aveva parlato sussurrandogli nell’orecchio, mentre lo stringeva a sé con la stessa disperata forza. Senza Danny sarebbe morto quella sera.

Il detective aveva annuito, alzando la testa dalla spalla di Steve, stava sbattendo le palpebre per eliminare la lieve patina che gli stava appannando la vista ma, prima che si potesse staccare del tutto dal loro abbraccio, le loro labbra si toccarono in un lieve quanto bisognoso bacio. 

Le loro bocche si scontrarono nuovamente e con desiderio, volevano sentirsi vicini e vivi. Le loro fronti erano a contatto e le mani di Steve erano appoggiate ai fianchi del detective.

“Grazie Danno.”

Danny si ritrovò a sorridere in quella sorta di bacio ed annuì di fronte al ringraziamento del compagno, decidendo che, quello, era il momento perfetto per sdrammatizzare l’intera situazione.

“Mi merito qualche cosa di più che un semplice grazie, Super Seal. Non salvo la gente a gratis io, per chi mi hai preso, sono del New Jersey.”

Steve si ritrovò a scuotere il capo divertito di fronte al fiume di parole che stava uscendo da Danny, consapevole però che significava che era tutto tornato al suo posto e che quel brutto episodio sarebbe stato accantonato in un angolino della mente.

“Sei tornato il logorroico detective Williams, il nostro matrimonio è basato su questo giusto?”

Danny lo guardò divertito, spingendolo delicatamente lontano da sé prima di entrare in auto con le chiavi dell’auto e sbuffare contrariato dal discorso dell’amante.

“Ancora con questa storia? Non mi importa se la gente ci vede come una coppia sposata che ha problemi, sei un animale e un cavernicolo senza cervello, quindi o sali in auto seduta stante o ti lascio qui.”

Steve sorrise, felice per quella serenità ritrovata. Camminò a passo svelto fino a raggiungere la portiera e salire in auto non riuscendo, però, a trattenersi dall’avere l’ultima parola.

“Signor sì, signora McGarrett!”

Fine.  
  
  


Grazie mille a tutti, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!


End file.
